


Apology

by ARoneshooter



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, i dont know how to tags, is this comedy, they are friend, what is genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: He already warn him, but he didn't pay attention to it. So he reap what he sow.(what is summary)





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Write this to cheer up my self /cry/
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes cuz English not my first nor second language orz

It wasn't on purpose, really. It was a pure accident. Yes, Inukai wouldn't do such thing on purpose. Breaking Tsuji's Dinosaur figurine never crossed on his mind, ever. As he knew just how much Tsuji loves his dinosaur collections. 

But what was actually happened?

Coming back to time where everything still fine without a scratch. Everything was so peaceful, the weather is nice and everyone was happy. That just an exaggeration, sorry. In short, Nothing would go wrong. It should have, though.

"You should stop playing that in the room" A voice came out, a warning it seem.

"Eeh~ but I want to play more..." The other one didn't agree and continued his activity. Playing with his remote control plane (how do I spell this?)

"Senpai, please stop, it might causing tro--" Tsuji wasn't able to finish his sentence as the sound of shattered ceramic hit the ground and echoed through the room.

Looking at the floor where that 'thing' dropped, Inukai froze. He just stood there with blank devastated look on his face. He probably, no, not probably. He definitely has done something horrible. 

That was it, that led him into this situation. Blame him for not listened to his junior warning.

Then he turned his head, rigid and slowly just to saw Tsuji stood right there still and silent. 'Oh no... Can I consider myself dead ?' 

But no, Tsuji didn't do anything, not even throwing his anger at Inukai. 'What? Wait... what? He doesn't get angry, It's strange isn't it !??! It doesn't mean I want to taste his rage but having your precious got broken it's natural for you to get angry, right !!??' Inukai confused, his mind trying to convince him. 

The said man still silently stood beside him. Did the shock affected him that much? In all confusion, one thing Inukai knew that it was his fault. Yes, indeed.

"Tsuji-chan, Tsuji-chan ! Look, I-I am really sorry !" Inukai clasped his hands together as a sign of apology. "I didn't mean to... oh right, I will buy you a new one, okay ?!" He continued to plead at his junior, worrying about his wrath(or not) later. 

"Inukai-senpai..." Tsuji finally spoke up. 

Hearing his name was being called, he tensed up. Beads of sweat ran down over his forehead. "Y-yes?” 

"About this..." Tsuji pointed out the broken figurine. 

Inukai couldn't calm down at the mentioned topic. "Don't worry, don't worry !! I definitely give you a new one !"

Tsuji averted his gaze; scratching his neck nervously. "No, I mean... you don't need to buy me a new one" He said slowly.

"Huh...?" Did he heard it wrong? No need to compensate he said, seriously? Did Tsuji said this to ease him and so he didn't feel any guilt? Of course Inukai wouldn't let it happen. 

"That was.... the one you gave me on my birthday last year, I mean... it's yours too... so you do---" again, Tsuji couldn't finish his sentences as Inukai gripped his shoulder and shook his body(slowly of course). 

"Whoa, Tsuji-chan, Is that true? That was my birthday present for you ??” His junior just nodded. "Ouch, crap. Isn't that the more reason for me to buy the new one !!?" He slapped his own forehead, frustated. 

Pulling Tsuji ahead, those two quickly ran toward the HQ exit. "Don't worry as an apology I will buy you three of it" Inukai said while giving his junior a wink. 

Tsuji's eyes widened. "No, senpai one is enough, no need for three" he sweatdropped.


End file.
